custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Protect It! The Winter Talent Show! / Transcript
(Opening theme) (Prologue) Hope: I'm Hope Fujimori! I'm 19, my star sign is Leo, and way ahead of the game! But one day, Barney gave me a magic necklace called the Crystal Heart, it gives me the ability to transform in to the Barney Hunter! But.. (Flashbacks start) Hope: Last time the seasons were changing! We found out it was the work of the HiT Circus and luckily I defeated them, getting 1-2-3-4 Seasons and the legendary season jars that control the seasons along with that tape! I'm so close in getting the Lyrick Kingdom back in order, I can feel it! (Subtitle) Hope: Protect It! The Winter Talent Show! (There is a monster attacking the town that looks exactly like the game machine from Fun and Games. Cyrus stands over it as it attacks the town) Cyrus: I will not stop until the Crystal Heart is found! Keep going, Game Machine! Game Machine: You lose, you die! Hope: Playtime's over, Cyrus! (Hope appears standing on the staircase) Cyrus: You! Hope: You never learn don't you, punk? The people of this town enjoy their peaceful lives! How dare you try to destroy it with a dangerous game! I won't allow it! For love and truth, I am the Barney Hunter Hope! Are you ready to play my game? I hope so, because (Doing a punish you pose) In the name of the puprle dinosaur, I'll punish you! Cyrus: Well then, it's time for a little game of Cyrus Says then. Barney: Hope, the Game Machine will land on any game and Simon Says is the most mind controlling game out of them all! Hope: Well, I won't let it control me! Bring it! Game Machine: Dance like an idol! (Hope is then zapped and starts dancing like an idol singing Ultra Relax) Barney: Won't this girl ever learn? Hoho Toss! Hope: Ack! Hope: Look at the pretty peonies... And petunias... Barney: Snap out of it! Now, the Crystal Star Wand, the Crystal Star Wand! Oh wait. You can use one of the s-- (digs out the winter jar and has her open it, freezing the monster) Hope: What? What happened? Barney: Nevermind that, quick, use Golden Healing, now! Hope: Oh come on he looks cute as a popsicle! Barney: Do you want to save the Lyrick Kingdom or not? Hope: Fine. (Hope puts her hand up in the air) Hope: Great powers of the Crystal Star Wand!!!!! I call upon your powers! (The Crystal Heart shines then before her in the air, the wand appears) Hope: Ignite, Crystal Star Wand!! (Hope twirls her wand and is flying on the yellow star as it lands on the ground.) Hope: Return from the tape in which you came! Golden Healing!!! (The monster is defeated and purified, and the tape "Barney's Fun and Games" appears in its place) Cyrus: Enjoy your fun while it lasts, I'll make sure it's in my grasp next time! (Cyrus disappears) (Hope catches the tape) Hope: Amazing! (high fives Barney) Barney: I knew you had it! It just took a little while (giggles) Hope: Okay let's go home! Townspeople: Wow! So awesome! (cheering) etc. Hope: Umm what's going on? Middle School Girls 1 and 2: Hey can we get a selfie with you?! Hope: Well.. I umm Men: Hey hey can I get your autograph? Can you be my girlfriend? Hope: Umm.... Ummm.. I.. Stacy: Stacy Whitepoint of Channel 5 News where a monster has just been defeated by this costumed girl. Press: What's your name? Have you always protected Summersfield? Do you have an identity? (Hope's Crystal Heart starts beeping) Barney: We need to get out of here... (Hope nods to Barney and then transforms her Crystal Star Wand in to a crook and then uses it to reach the next roof) Hope: I can't reveal who I really am, but I can promise this, I will make sure that Summersfield is well protected! Category:Barney Hunters